bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Leona (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830187 |no = 7193 |element = Terra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description =Nomade e mercenaria, Leona si impose di intraprendere un viaggio per comprendere al meglio se stessa e il suo potere. La sua ricerca di risposte la portò in molti luoghi in tutto il mondo, ma il più strano era senza dubbio una vecchia struttura con delle cisterne ormai distrutte, le quali un tempo contenevano cloni di un ignobile trafficante di armi. Il sangue maligno all’interno delle sue vene pulsò, attratto dagli echi delle ambizioni di quell’uomo e, prima che se ne potesse rendere conto, una voragine si aprì sotto di lei. Mentre poggiava i piedi sul terreno roccioso di una terra sconosciuta, guardò il cielo alieno di un mondo alieno. |summon = Faresti meglio a legarti i capelli. È uno svantaggio in battaglia. |fusion = Non muoverti. Se ti muovi peggiorerai solo le cose. |evolution = |hp_base = 5278 |atk_base = 2341 |def_base = 1952 |rec_base = 1476 |hp_lord = 7540 |atk_lord = 3344 |def_lord = 2789 |rec_lord = 2108 |hp_anima = 8432 |rec_anima = 1870 |atk_breaker = 3582 |def_breaker = 2551 |def_guardian = 3027 |atk_guardian = 3104 |hp_oracle = 7480 |rec_oracle = 2465 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |ccant = 44 |ls = Stile Ikari |lsdescription = +40% PS, ATT e DIF; aumenta possibilità di attacchi normali su tutti i nemici (30%, con penalità 50%); aumenta ATT e DIF per 2 turni (50%) |lsnote = 30% chance with 50% damage penalty, 0% activation boost |bb = DM: V-Assassino I |bbdescription = 1 attacco di terra su tutti i nemici; aumenta DIF in base ad ATT (60%); attacco extra a fine turno per 1 turno |bbnote = 500% additional attack multiplier & 60% Atk to Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |ccbbt = 20 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = DM: V-Assassino II |sbbdescription = 1 attacco d’acqua su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); 1 attacco di terra su un nemico; aumento ATT in base a DIF (60%) per 3 turni; attacco extra a fine turno per 1 turno |sbbnote = 5% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 70% Def to Atk, 500% additional attack multiplier & 200% Atk and reduces Def, Rec by 50% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 200~700 |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 560 |ubb = DM: V-Assassino MAX |ubbdescription = 1 attacco di terra su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); 1 attacco di terra su un nemico; aumento ATT, DIF e REC (300%) per 3 turni; aumento danni critici (300%); riduzione ATT e DIF (90%) |ubbnote = 10% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 300% Atk/Def/Rec, 300% Crit & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ccubbt = 15 |ubbmultiplier = 1000~2000 |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 15 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |es =Guerriero temprato |esitem = |esdescription =Aumenta ATT, DIF e REC in base ai PS persi (0-100%); i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB (10 CB) |esnote = 1% boost per 1% HP lost & fills 10 BC |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 = * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 830188 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 30133 |evomats6 = 30133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Pietra leggendaria |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare =2 |notes = |addcat = King of Fighters |addcatname = Leona KOF 7 }}